


Why I love you

by Renshi_101



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renshi_101/pseuds/Renshi_101
Summary: Thoughts of Harry and love.Just a short sweet fic???What Harry truly means to Barry.





	Why I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is an adorable human being✩★✩

Barry sat down as thoughts drifted though his head.

He _despised_ Harrison Wells, well actually Dr.Wells to be precise. Every single little thing he did down to the the point that he killed his mother was  so very vile to him. Whenever he thought of Eobard, the only thing he could see was red.

But, than again, he _loved_ Harrison Wells. Not the psycho one, but _Harry_ Wells. The one that cared about the people closest to him, and would do anything to help them. The one that was brilliant with a top notch brain. Kind. Warm. Loving. It had nothing to do with his face, god knows if he fell in love with his face, he would have fell in love with the person his despised the most. No. He had fell in love with his electrifying personality. Strict, yet caring. Sarcasm to no end, and best of all, _family_.

It was hard at first, loving a man who had his mother's killer's face, but soon, he had came to realise that it was the soul that counts, not what he looked like. Sure, both of them are handsome, but in retro respect, whatever Eobard did with the poor man's skin was evil. Down to the very core. Selfish and _bad_. Very very bad.

But Harry was different in so many ways, it was indearing, cute even. He was a mush of feelings, brains, and family. Everyone who came into contact with him could see that. The way he hoarded his daughter from danger, the way he bickered with Cisco like he would have to a son, the way that he was soft and gentle towards Catlin. Iris, Joe, hell the whole Team Flash loved him (not that they would ever say it......actually, on several occasions they did). And that was something not even HR Wells could top (tho he was loved too, only definitely not this way).

Harry Wells truly was made of the finest gold and love.

Barry stood up. Thinking all these thoughts made him warm inside. Fuzzy. Loved. Helpless. Whipping to the monitor room, he found Harry sitting in front of the computers asleep, with a sweater that Iris had gotten him. It said, _World's greatest nerd_. Letting out a small laugh and taking in the adorable sight in front of him, he felt whole. Like everything that was meant to be, was meant to be.

Carefully picking him up in his arms, Barry flashed his prized possession to their bedroom. Where they cuddled all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to keep this sweet.


End file.
